Hoods
"Apparently, he's a murderer. Probably just some washed up junkie." - a Hood, about Cash. The Hoods are a gang of Hunters that appear in Manhunt. Description The Hoods consist of a loose-knit group of criminals and off-duty cops and are the first gang that Cash encounters. They are unruly and disorganized, purely in the hunt for financial gain. They wear dark non-descript street clothes and a variety of masks and hoods. They are also armed with blackjacks, crowbars and wooden bats. Many of the Hoods appear to be unaware of the danger they are in, being dismissive of Cash and chatting noisily about women and cars. They are impatient and easily distracted, tending to patrol their turf alone, making them easy pickings for Cash. Appearances The Hoods are the first group of Hunters Cash must face off. After Cash is sprung out of prison by Starkweather, he makes his way through a desolate street in Carcer Mark under strict supervision of the Director. He picks off several Hoods members and breaks into the Carcer Mark Mall and dispatches the remaining hoods in the level. After that, Cash escapes through the garbage chute of the mall and makes his way through the back alleys and streets of the Hoods Turf while continuing to kill many Hoods. He breaks into a basement and kills a crowbar-wielding Hood in a padded bondage room to finish the scene. Cash then makes his way to the Carcer City Library in the following scene. After breaking into the Library's cellar and killing several Hoods along the way, he is picked up by Cerberus and extracted from the Hoods Turf. The Hoods don't make any more appearances after the completion of that scene. However, the Hoods have starring roles in three of the bonus scenes. 'Mission Appearances: 'Born Again , Doorway into Hell, Road to Ruin, Hard as Nails, Brawl Game and Time 2 Die. Assasssins for hire A Hood: "You may have seen our tags around Carcer City, that's right the Hoods... your friendly neighbourhood thughs. You need to pull a hospital job on somebody, got an old teacher that still pisses you off after all these years, did a cop actually give you a parking ticket? Give me and my buddies a call and we'll personally fix any problems you may have." Gallery Characters_hoods.jpg hoods1.jpg|Cash taking out a Hood. 4bu4.jpg 9xv7.jpg firsck6.jpg 7pg7.jpg 32b45358d9ee9f4e45c9bf6ea04f0dcc.jpg|Early concept art of the Hoods. Trivia * At the police station in Las Venturas in GTA San Andreas, there are several wanted posters featuring Hoods members. * In Grand Theft Auto:Vice City Stories, there's a Hood outfit that Victor Vance can wear. * Some of the Hoods members wear jackets that read "Furies". A probable reference to the 1979 film The Warriors, as this film was also turned into a PS2 game by Rockstar in 2005. * According to Starkweather, The Hoods own a van which can be heard in the bonus level Time 2 Die. * All of the Hoods have unused audio, which sounds like they are arguing with another gang over Cash. Navigation Category:Hunters in Manhunt Category:Hunters Category:Gangs Category:Manhunt